Christmas in London
by My Soul Your Beats
Summary: How the characters in the Layton trilogy spend their Christmases.


**Christmas in London**

(Christmas Eve)

The snowy streets of London were crowded with people, all bundled up in their coats and carrying bags of gifts. Luke weaved his way through the crowds, and occasionally slipping in the ice that lined the streets. It took a while for him to make his way through the throngs of shoppers, but he finally got to the professor's flat. Luke gently knocked on the door with his gloved hands. The professor opened it to see Luke, covered in snow but beaming brightly. "Merry Christmas, Professor!" he cried gleefully and hugged the professor.

"Merry Christmas, Luke," Layton replied. "What's in that box, Luke?" he asked. Luke grinned.

"I brought some decorations, and your present!" The professor smiled too.

"Thank you, Luke." The two busied themselves hanging up the Christmas decorations. Luke was humming Christmas carols as he hung ornaments on a tree. "Apparently, people in America put up these trees, and cover them with lights," Luke said. "My Mom heard about this, so we decided to try it this year! It's fun! Also, they put the gifts under the tree, and on Christmas, you open them!"

Layton smiled. "Yes, I've heard of it, but never tried it. Thank you for persuading me to try it." he said, as he strung colorful lights on the green branches. Luke began hanging pictures of him with the professor onto the tree.

The professor smiled. "What a nice touch, Luke," then, he walked into another room, and came back holding a small picture, which he placed on the tree.

Luke looked at the picture. It was the professor and Claire, smiling happily. "That's nice, professor, it really is!"

Soon, Emmy had joined them and was helping them decorate, and all three were having a wonderful time.

* * *

><p>The room was crowded with people, all talking to each other, but they suddenly silenced themselves when Inspector Chelmey got up and addressed them all. "Thank you, dutiful workers of Scotland Yard, for your valuable efforts this season. We hope you all have a wonderful Christmas, and please enjoy the rest of our Scotland Yard Christmas party!" he stepped down, and everyone began the gift exchange. "Inspector!" Barton called. He came bouncing over to Chelmey, holding a gift in his hands. "Barton, happy Christmas!" the inspector said, as he handed Barton a pink box.<p>

"Donuts? Thank you, inspector!" Barton said happily.

Chelmey unwrapped his gift. "Was I really voted inspector of the year?"

Through a mouthful of pasty, Barton yelled, "Let's all give a hand to our inspector of the year, inspector Chelmey!" Everyone clapped for Chelmey, as the inspector smiled.

(Christmas Day)

Luke had hardly slept at all, he'd been so anxious to know what he was going to get. Despite his lack of energy, he was excited to tear open his gifts. His parents had given him a tiny hamster, the professor had given him a small top hat, and Ariana and Tony had even sent over gifts: pictures of the three friends, an ocarina like Ariana's, and a Teddy bear. Luke was so grateful for his friends and the gifts they'd given him. He pulled on the new coat his grandmother had sent him, the mittens his aunt had knitted, and he dashed through the snow and icy streets to the professor's house, where he was warmly greeted by the professor. Flora was also there, and she gave Luke a big hug. "Merry Christmas, Luke! I made Christmas dinner for us! But first, here's your gift!" Flora handed Luke a box, and Luke handed her one. Both tore them open.

"A cookbook? Luke, I love it! Thank you!"

"A remote control car? That's too nice of you, Flora!"

Both kids pulled out parcels, and handed them to the professor. "Merry Christmas!" they sang.

The professor smiled. "Thank you," He opened the gifts. Luke got him a new set of teacups, and Flora gave him a spare top hat. After thanking them for their gifts, everyone got up and walked to the table to eat the Christmas dinner, which was surprisingly good. Jenice and Mr. Vislar* joined them, and Jenice sang Christmas songs as they sat around the blazing fireplace.

* * *

><p>Don Paolo was seated in a worn armchair in his dingy apartment. "Bah, who needs Christmas?" he mumbled grumpily to himself. Perhaps the reason for his hatred of Christmas was due to his constantly pessimistic attitude, or maybe his heart was two sizes too small. That is, if he had a heart at all. Suddenly, a package slipped through his mail slot. Don Paolo picked it up. "Happy Christmas!" the card proclaimed. "Who needs Christmas?" he muttered, then he tossed the package out his window into the snowy air. The contents, costume materials, spilled out in midair. A card fluttered down after it. It read, "Happy Christmas, Don Paolo! I know you don't like us, but everyone deserves gifts. After all, a true gentleman is always kind to others. From, Luke and Professor Layton." Don Paolo sat in his chair again and said to himself, "I hate Christmas."<p>

* * *

><p>Dimitri Allen sat in chair in the rebuilt lab, and stared blankly into the window. He was thinking of Claire, and how all he wanted for Christmas was a way for her to be alive again.<p>

"There's no way I can get the one thing I want for Christmas," he whispered quietly. With a sad sigh, he continued to watch the snow fall, thinking of Claire. Even if there was a way to bring her back for sure, Claire would pay him no mind. But knowing that would only further ruin his day.

* * *

><p>Luke smiled as he looked around the room. His father was talking happily with the professor, his mom was having a conversation with Jenice and Emmy, Mr. Vislar played Christmas songs, while he, Flora, Ariana, and Tony sat on the floor. Ariana was teaching Luke how to play the ocarina, and Tony was braiding Flora's hair. Everyone was having a good time. It was a great Christmas for everyone.<p>

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas to all my readers! I hope you all enjoy the season, and Happy New Year!<p>

*From Eternal Diva movie.


End file.
